The Two Worst Dates Ever
by nudge-loves-iggy5304
Summary: The Flock decide to hold a draw for a date with Fang or Iggy to support CSM. What will happen? Set after MR5 so be warned about spoilers. Slight OOC, one character is much more OOC than the rest
1. The contest

So if any of you read my other stories, you know that I was kicked off fanfiction. I got my account back, but my other stories are already deleted and I didn't feel like picking them up again. So here's a new story. It will be different. Slight OOC. Set after MR5. There will be spoilers.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Iggy, you would know. **

Max POV

"We need more ideas for funding for CSM." Dr. Amazing stated.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

"I KNOW!" Angel said, "We'll have a draw for a date with Fang or Iggy, 'cause they have lots of fan girls."

"Great idea Angel, how did you come up with it?" Iggy asked.

"I dunno... ask the author of this fanfic." She replied.

****Author voice**** "You're not allowed to say that. Make them forget."

"Fine." Angel said to no one in particular, then I forgot what had happened after she suggested the date. Scary _seven_-year old.

"Wait. Don't I get a say in this?" Fang asked, keeping the question as short as possible.

"NO!" Brigid told him. We all stared at her. "I mean, we have to help CSM... we need all the money we can get......"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight. And the Easter Bunny's real." I muttered.

"The Easter Bunny isn't real?" Angel asked on the verge of tears.

"Look what you made me say! Of course the Easter Bunny is real sweetie, I was just kidding." I said, smiling at her.

"ZOMG! This is such a good idea! We're gonna make sooooooo much money off this it's gonna be unbelievable I can't wait I bet our draw get's over 100 entries. Can I design promotional posters, can I can I can I? PLEASE?" guess who that was.

"Yes Nudge, you can make posters." I told her. "Anywhere she should put them Mom?"

"I'll get some people from CSM to post them all around, and Fang will put something on his blog, _won't you Fang?_" my mom said in a voice that made it clear this was an order, not a choice.

"Sure." Fang replied.

Suddenly, Gazzy had one of his _unfortunate accidents,_ so we all left to start planning.

**So how was that for the first chapter? A little short... Next one will be the draw, can't wait to see who wins. **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!**

**- Angela. **


	2. The winner is

**Sorry I didn't update for a while, I've been very busy. Anyway, here it is!**

* * *

Fang POV

So we had advertised and everything and now we were doing the draw. Angel told me that Max had entered 'to raise money' so I was really hoping she got drawn for my date.

"Could I have everyone's attention please?" Dr. Martinez asked, using a microphone. The room quieted down, so she continued. "We are going to have the draw for a date with Fang first. Drum roll please!"

Everyone started attempting to drum roll with their hands on walls while I prayed for Max to get drawn.

"And the winner is..." _please be Max _"Brigit Dwyer" I cursed under my breath, then put my expressionless mask on so that no one would see how disappointed I was.

Iggy POV

I was standing next to Fang, so I was the only one who heard him curse when Dr. M announced the winner for his draw. Meanwhile, I prayed that I get someone slightly normal for mine.

"Now we will do the draw for a date with Iggy. Drum roll please!" Dr. M said, causing everyone to start drum rolling. "And the winner is..." _please be Nudge _I was surprised to find myself hoping "Angela Cullen!"

Well it couldn't be _that _bad, could it?

**Oh it could be very bad Iggy... yah that's right, Iggy won a date with me!**

**Read and review!**


	3. Before the date

**Okay so I haven't updated in a gazillion years, which I'm really sorry about, but I had this HUGE project, and then it was summer and I went on vacation, and then my sister got a puppy, so you could say I've been busy... anyway, here's your chapter.**

* * *

Fang POV

Uh-oh... this wouldn't be good... Brigit was 6 years older than me, and she always made Max jealous (even though I couldn't think of anyone but Max, ever). I was getting ready to go on this "date" when Max walked in, looking very pissed.

"So, what do you think about Brigit winning?" she asked me.

"It's just gonna be kind of awkward..." I answered, shrugging.

"You aren't happy?" she asked, "I mean you seemed to like her quite a bit in Antarctica..."

What was she thinking? How could I be happy to be denied a chance at a date with Max?? Suddenly Angel walked in, and I regretted thinking this.

"Awwww, Fang that's sooooooo sweet!" she exclaimed before I could tell her not to.

"What is?" Max asked.

"Oh just Fang's thoughts... something along the lines of 'How could I be happy to be denied a chance at a date with Max??'" she replied, while I mentally yelled at her. She strolled out of the room, giving me no chance to tell her off.

"Fang?" Max said tentatively, "Is that true?"

I looked at my feet as I answered, "Yes, of course it's true, how could you think I would choose Brigit over you?"

"I dunno, you always seemed to think she was so cool, and you were always hanging around her..." she replied.

"Didn't I make it clear before? I choose you, Max" I said, repeating the words I had used last time.

"FANG!" Nudge shrieked, "YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!!"

"Well I'd better go... see you later." I said, leaving.

Iggy POV

Well this had been an interesting two days... I had realized that I liked Nudge, a lot, and moments later found out that I would be going on a date with a girl I had never met. Now I was getting ready to go on said date, when Nudge walked up to the closed door (I could tell by her footsteps).

"Iggy?" she called, "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure", I answered.

She came in and I asked "What's up?"

"I was just wondering what you thought about this... date..." she told me.

"I'm sort of disappointed actually." I replied. "I was hoping for someone else to get drawn."

"Really? Who?" she asked, totally oblivious.

"It doesn't matter now, and I don't think she thinks of me that way." I confessed, wondering if maybe Nudge did like me. Then Angel came running down the hall, no doubt having heard what I was thinking.

Angel POV

I ran down the hall, time for me to help out again. I had just heard Iggy thinking about weather or not Nudge liked him, at the same time that Nudge wondered if she was the girl Iggy liked. I ran into the room and they both shouted "Angel, no!" obviously realizing that I had heard them.

_Please don't tell her, Angel. It would ruin our friendship. _Iggy thought.

_Please don't tell him Angel. It would wreck our friendship. _Nudge thought at the same time.

_She likes you too. _I thought to Iggy.

_He likes you too._ I thought to Nudge.

"So just so that you know, you both like each other, and you both know that the other one likes you." I told them, smiling. "Oh, and Iggy, you have to leave, now. It's time for your date."

_Nudge, I'll let you do the honours of calling Fang, he's kinda mad at me right now... _I thought to Nudge.

"FANG!" she shrieked, "YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!!"

**So, Fang and Max had a little heart to heart, and Nudge and Iggy did too :) hope you liked that chapter, review please! Next chapter will be Fang's date.**

**-Angela**


	4. Fang's Date

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, even though it was kind of a filler. Now I'm giving you a really good one... Fang's Date. Haha. This will be fun.**

* * *

**Fang POV**

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. This was _not _happening. Even though she's 6 years older than me, Brigid seemed to be taking this date seriously.

Including:

Holding my hand as we walked down the street.

Sending death glares at any girl who looked my way.

Asking for a "candle-lit dinner" at the restaurant.

Basically making this as awkward as possible.

"Fang? Are you listening to me?" Brigid asked, pulling me out of my reverie.

"What? Oh, yeah I totally agree with you..." I replied, hoping this was the right answer.

"I just said that we should go on another date after this. You agree? I was expecting the opposite..." she told me. Damn.

"Are you sure? Don't you think that's going a bit fast? And shouldn't you be more interested in people a little closer to your age?" Wow. Thats the most I've ever said at once.

She was quiet for a minute then, "Well then if this is gonna be the only date, we should enjoy ourselves to our full extent shouldn't we?" she asked.

I sighed. "I guess so..." I replied.

"Great! Let's go bowling!" she exclaimed.

20 minutes later

We arrived at the bowling alley and guess who was there? Yep, the Flock.

"What are they doing here?" Brigid asked, obviously upset now that she had Max to compete with.

"Ask them." I suggested.

So she asked them and Max replied, "It was Angel's idea." I should have known. Angel had probably been listening for another chance to play matchmaker all night.

_Angel? _I thought to her._  
_

_Yes?_ She replied

_Are you trying to play matchmaker again? _I asked, getting right to the point.

_Maybe... _She said, with a bit of guilt in her voice.

_Could you stop please? I'm gonna talk to Max after, but the fund raiser promised a date with me, not the Flock..._ I pointed out.

_Fine. _She replied. Seconds later, "Hey Max, can we go see a movie? Please?" she asked, and I was sure she was using the Bambi eyes.

"I guess so..." Max replied, and they left. And now I was alone with Brigid. Again. Shudder...

"Are you cold? Do you need to... _warm up_?" Brigid asked in a way too suggestive tone. Damn, I must have actually shuddered, as opposed to mind shuddering.

"No." I replied, keeping it short. She looked sort of disappointed, but come on! I'm 14 for crying out loud! We went to the counter to pay for bowling, and then went to start. I found that I'm pretty good at bowling, and made a mental note to bring the Flock one day. Brigid however... not so great. Most of the time her ball was in the gutter, but twice she managed to get it into someone else's lane... not sure how... Anyway, after an hour we gave up, and left walking towards an ice cream place.

20 minutes later

We got to the ice cream place, and each got what we wanted. Then we sat down and started eating it, and she _grabbed my hand. _Ew. So I 'accidentally' spilled ice cream on her, and she had to take her hand away to use it to clean her shirt. Bird-kid: 1, Doctor: 0. When she got back from the bathroom, we decided to head home (well, she would be dropping me off at my house, then leaving).

Once we got there, she offered to walk me to the door. I couldn't really say no, so I let her. At the door, I was about to open it, when she stopped me and said "I had a really good time tonight." She looked sort of expectant, and I thought, Oh God, please don't tell me she wants me to kiss her.

"Umm... yeah, it was cool." I said, and before she could do anymore, I opened the door behind me and called "See you later." over my shoulder.

**Max POV**

I was waiting for Fang to get home, watching out the window. Finally Brigid walked him to the door, and I thought, Oh God, please don't kiss her. But right when it looked like he might, he reached behind him, opened the door and came in. I quickly moved away from the window, looking as innocent as I could.

"Hello?" Fang called from the front hall. I went to greet him.

"Hey Fang." I said as I walked into sight.

"Max." he said, with relief plain on his face. "I thought I would never get out alive."

"Really? Was she that bad?" I asked, and he recounted his whole night for me. At the end, all I could say was "Wow. You are lucky you made it back." By this point we were in my room, just chatting about lots of stuff.

"Max?" I said softly, getting her attention. "There's something else I wanted to say when we were chatting earlier, before I was told that it was time to go..."

"Go on..." Max said, looking cautious.

"I love you." I said quickly, before I could chicken out.

And to my shock, she said "I love you too."

**So there's the happy ending for Max and Fang! There won't be anything else about them... review please, tell me if you have ideas for Iggy's date with Angela!**


	5. Iggy's Date

**Okay so I got 2 ideas for this chapter (thnx ****RoSaDbAdAsSgUaRdAiNs**** and ****LilyHasWings****)****, I'm gonna try to use them both... this is Iggy's date with Angela.**

**Oh and I dunno if I remembered the disclaimer for the other chapters, but here it is: I don't own Maximum Ride, although I do own Angela**

* * *

**Iggy POV**

Well this was sure to be interesting... I didn't know what to expect, but part of me was hoping that I really wouldn't like her so I could just end up with Nudge. I heard the doorbell ring, meaning Angela was here. I walked downstairs to answer the door, but Angel was already there... **(A/N don't get confused between Angel and Angela) **"Hi, you must be Angela! Iggy is right here." Angel said.

"Omigod! You're Angel! And you're Iggy! I've wanted to meet you ever since I heard about you! In my opinion you're the coolest member of the Flock, 'cause you can make bombs and cook even though you're blind. I was sooo sad when you left the Flock and went with your parents, but then you came back and it was okay. I can't believe I'm going on a date with you!!! Wow, I sound like Nudge, I should stop talking..." Angela managed to get that out in one breath.

"Umm... hi." was my brilliant answer. "How did you know that I went with my parents?"

"Uh..." she sounded uncomfortable, "I read a book about you and the Flock... all the fundings from this book are going to CSM, Max did an interview for it..."

"Oh... okay" I replied. _Angel, now would be a good time to disappear. _I added in my head. I heard her leaving the room and said "So where do you wanna go?" to Angela.

"Let's go out for dinner." she replied. So we left, deciding to walk, since neither of us can drive. I heard her footsteps beside me, and her even breathing.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what do you look like?" I asked.

"I don't mind, and I'm about 5'3, blond, with blue eyes. I have pale skin, and otherwise average looks." she told me. **(A/N I made that up, cuz im not putting an actual description of me on the internet) **

"Okay, cool." I said. We made small talk the rest of the way there, and I found I was enjoying myself.

20 minutes later

**Angela POV**

OMG! I still couldn't believe I was on a date with IGGY!! We arrived at the restaurant, and got a table for 2 in a secluded corner. The waitress seemed to only be looking at Iggy, and sort of ignoring me, so I glared at her. She didn't notice, but neither did Iggy... I sighed quietly.

"Anything wrong?" Iggy asked.

"The waitress is hitting on you. But you wouldn't be able to tell because you can't see the looks she's giving you." I told him, getting right to the point.

"Oh. Don't worry, I'll take care of it..." he said, now with a mischievous grin on his face. The waitress came back.

"Could I get you something to drink?" she asked, again ignoring me.

"Yeah, I'll get 2 cokes, a gingerale, and a chocolate milk." Iggy said, while I tried not to laugh at the waitress' face.

"Okay, I'll be right back with that." she said, about to leave.

"Wait a minute, you didn't take my date's order." Iggy said.

"Are you 2 meeting friends?" the waitress asked, now thoroughly confused.

"No," Iggy said slowly and patiently. "The 2 cokes, gingerale and chocolate milk are for me."

"And I'll get just a chocolate milk." I added.

"Okay, if you say so..." the waitress said, walking away. I grinned and started laughing as soon as she was out of earshot.

"What's so funny?" Iggy asked me.

"You should have..... seen..... her expression." I told him in between laughs. Soon the waitress came back with our drinks, asking if we were ready to order.

"I'll have 2 cheeseburger platters, with fries on the side." Iggy said and she looked astonished again.

"I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs." I ordered. Once she was out of earshot again, I said, "I wish we had Angel here, then she could send you a mental picture of the waitresses face every time you order something."

We laughed, both enjoying ourselves quite a bit. Once we were done at the restaurant, we decided to go back home. As we walked out of the restaurant, I wondered about something. "Iggy?" I asked.

"Yeah" he responded.

"How much can you carry when you're flying?" I wondered.

"About 100 pounds or less, but only for 15-20 minutes, why?" he said.

"I was just wondering what flying is like... I weigh 100 pounds..." I responded, "But you don't have to if you don't want to... I mean, I don't want to make you..."

"Now that you mention it, I have been wanting to stretch my wings..." he said, and my hopes lifted. "Not for long, I don't wanna be too tired when we get home or they'll wonder what we've been doing." he added, grinning. "Is there any sort of forest near by?" he asked.

"Yeah, come on." I replied, taking his hand and guiding him. We went into the forest until we found a clearing, then I told him how much space he had. I'm not sure how he did it, but suddenly we were in the air, him holding me around the waist so that I was facing down and could see the whole city. "Wow." I breathed, now fully understanding why they loved flying so much.

"You're gonna have to let me know where we are so that we can get home..." Iggy told me. I directed him towards the house, but suddenly I realized that going home would be a mistake. Nudge was flying towards us, but hadn't seen us yet.

"Iggy... I think you should know that Nudge is coming towards us and when she sees us she's gonna be mad as hell." I told him all in one breath. He cursed under his breath, and then Nudge saw us.

"You took her FLYING?!?! What do you think you're doing? It's bad enough that the world knows our secret, but this is supposed to be an experience that only we get! I can't believe you! 2 hours ago, I find out that we both like each other, and I think its my chance, but no, apparently not! You had to go and fall for your blind date. I can't believe you!" Nudge yelled, turning in mid-air and flying away.

"I hoped this would happen. I knew you and Nudge were crazy for each other, you just needed a little push. Put me on the ground and I'll find my way home. You have to go after her." I told Iggy.

* * *

  
**Uh-oh, cliffy! Thanks again ****RoSaDbAdAsSqUaRdAiNs**** a****nd ****LilyHasWings**** for the ideas. Review please!**


	6. Happy Ending

Sorry I didn't update for so long, but school started, and I had lots of homework, and I've been really busy. Anyway, here's the chapter.

Iggy POV

Wait. She knew we liked each other, and basically used our date to make Nudge jealous? Wow. This girl was pretty cool. I hadn't really imagined that I would ever go out with her again, I just thought she would be a good friend… I guess Nudge took it a different way. Now I was flying towards home so that I could get someone else to call Nudge (we all had cell phones now) and get her to come home because I obviously couldn't follow her, being blind and all. I arrived home pretty soon, and quickly explained my predicament. Max called Nudge, without telling her that I would be waiting for her. Then Max had me wait for Nudge in her room so that we could talk in private when she got home. I realized that Max was doing a lot for us, and made a mental note to thank her later. In the meantime, I sat at the desk in Nudge's room and waited.

Nudge POV

Max had called telling me that I needed to come home, without explaining anything. I had no idea what was going on, for all I knew someone from the Flock could be hurt. I rushed back home, and when I arrived Max took me to my room, holding the door open for me as if she would follow me in. However, after I walked in she shut the door and locked it from the outside (these doors had locks on both sides so that we could lock someone out, or lock someone in). I wondered what was happening, but when I turned around I had my answer. Iggy was sitting at my desk, looking in my general direction. I opened my mouth to start yelling at him again, but he started talking first.

"Don't yell at me again. I need to explain what's happening before you do." He said. I figured that was fair, he should get the chance to explain himself, then I could decide what to do.

"Okay." I responded, breaking my shortest sentence record.

"Angela told me after you left that she knew we both liked each other, and that we just needed a push. Basically she was trying to make you jealous so that we would admit we liked each other. I guess she didn't know that we did that before the date… Anyway, I wasn't thinking about dating her again, I guess that's just what it looked like. I was thinking of her as a cool friend, someone to give me advice about you. I hope you'll forgive me for giving her the experience that you think only we should have." He said, shocking me.

I walked towards him as quietly as I could, and I guess it was quietly enough because he didn't move, and he looked sort of worried because I wasn't responding. All in one movement, I grabbed his hands, pulled him up and kissed him. He was clearly surprised, but responded immediately. After a few minutes we broke apart to breath, and he said 3 words that made my day, "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied immediately.

So there you go. That's the last chapter, I won't be writing any more for this story…

-Angela


End file.
